If You Could Have Anything
by Ablivion
Summary: What would the Superman, the Architect and the Lunatic Fringe ask for if Triple H had offered them anything? Find out as Roman, Seth and Dean admit their deepest desires. Inspired by the November 3, 2014 edition of RAW.


**Hey everyone, I've finally dug myself out of my mountain of homework to write a quick oneshot which draws its inspiration from the November 3, 2014 edition of Raw. Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

><p>He knew that from the start of the conversation in the ring, that that weird feeling inside of him, a feeling he'd only experienced a handful of times in his life, was jealously. He knew that if he were already back, it would be himself, not Ziggler, whom Hunter would be trying to dissuade in the middle of the ring. It would be Triple H asking Roman, and not Dolph, to name whatever he wanted. But no, one freak medical emergency, and he was sidelined, missing out on the chance of a lifetime. If he were there, he had no doubt that he would have been the first person on John Cena's list of potential teammates. But here he was in a hotel, resting after a string of interviews, the only thing he was allowed to do until he healed up.<p>

Frustrated by the thought of even more interviews in the morning, Roman let his mind wander after the segment. What would he have asked for if he was offered _anything_? If Reigns was honest with himself, all he really wanted was the championship. If he could win that, it would prove that all the things he'd been through–injuries, the loss of his brothers, the time away from his family–it would all be worth it if he could just get to the top of mountain.

Thinking about it over and over, he nodded his head. Yup, that's what he'd of asked for: The World Heavyweight Championship. Maybe with that, all his pain would finally go away...

* * *

><p>Seth stood in the ring and hoped the shock and disdain didn't show too clearly on his face. He'd done everything for The Authority, everything they'd asked, and had he ever gotten an offer like Dolph was getting? No. He'd sold his soul to The Authority, stabbed his brothers in the back, and made himself public enemy number one, and for what, a brief case? Seth listened enviously as Triple H promised Ziggler the world if he'd just do one simple thing: say "no" to Cena. Was that so hard? Rollins had to stab his brothers in the back to get <em>only part<em> of what he'd wanted, and all Ziggler had to do was say one simple little word, and he'd have the world on a silver platter!

Rollins wanted nothing more than to smash his briefcase into Dolph's skull when the blond man had rejected the offer. He'd wanted to yell and scream at him, to chastise him for his stupidity. Didn't Ziggler know what he was giving up? Could one man really be so dumb?

Seth only half listened to Ziggler rant about how much he wanted The Authority out of commission. Instead, Rollins imagined what he would have asked for if Hunter had given him the offer instead. It didn't take too long for Seth to come up with an answer. What he wanted more than anything wasn't a secret: he wanted to be the future of the company. Rollins knew he was one of the best, and all he wanted was a chance to climb the proverbial mountain and prove it. He wanted to prove—and mostly to himself, if he was really being honest—that everything he'd thrown away had been worth it.

* * *

><p>It had been bothering Dean the whole night, even on the ride to the hotel, and the more adamantly he refused to entertain the idea, the more the thought bubbled up, demanding his attention. He'd been able to fight the ideas off successfully until the lights went out. Laying in his dark hotel room, Dean replayed again and again the proposition Hunter had pitched to Ziggler.<p>

The Lunatic Fringe knew he didn't play well with others...even his time in The Shield had hit bumpy patches which, ironically, only Seth–the traitor–could smooth out. However, if it came down to it, if Cena had begged him enough, both Dean and Cena knew he'd say "yes." He wondered what would have happened if Cena would have approached him first instead of Ziggler. Would he have gotten the same offer? _If they were smart_, he thought to himself with a smirk. But what would he have asked for? He knew deep down what his answer would be without hesitation, he just refused to let himself get his hopes up even thinking about the possibility. Because honestly, if he could have _anything_, anything at all, without a second thought, Dean would ask for what he wanted most in the world: his brothers back.

* * *

><p><strong>As always, reviews are the fuel that keep me writing, so I hope you'll all let me know what you think.<strong>

**P.S. Iremmy, since I can't send you PMs to thank you, I'll do it here, hoping you read this story...thank you so much for all of your reviews for my stories, they are very kind and I really appreciate them :)**

**P.S.S. For those who have written reviews and haven't gotten a reply from me, I got a little lost in who I had replied to and who I hadn't, so if you never heard back from me, please just know that I did read them, and that I am thankful for the time you took to write them :)**


End file.
